This invention relates to modular drawer units and more particularly to a modular drawer unit system wherein a drawer unit is releasably mounted for transverse position adjustment along the underside of a work surface and additional drawer units are releasably mountable on the underside of each drawer unit immediately above it.
Modular drawer systems are known. However, with most modular systems, it usually is a major project to mount and dismount drawers from the underside of a work surface and to mount and dismount additional drawers from the underside of other drawers. Some systems permit lateral adjustment of drawers along the underside of a work surface. However, mounting and dismounting the drawer systems on the lateral mounting brackets is sometimes difficult and complete removal of the drawers from the brackets is complicated. Moreover, the bracket assemblies are expensive and complex.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple and very versatile modular storage system wherein individual storage units can be mounted and dismounted for transverse movement on the underside of a work surface easily and where additional storage units can be mounted on the undersides of the first storage units simply and easily by the user of the desk, without requiring the assistance of service personnel.